The MinonkTo Factor - Part 1
by Daniel J Walkinshaw
Summary: Creatures from a parallel universe invade.


The MinonkTo Factor - Part One  
By Daniel J. Walkinshaw  
  
It was a beautiful starlit night.... If there hadn't been a sole   
purpose for Bart Simpson to be roaming the darkened streets late at   
night, he would have stopped at one of the many rooftops he bound upon,   
and took a short time to marvel the glorious constellations in the sky.   
The sky was pitch black, it was his best guess that, being where   
Springfield was situated, next to a Nuclear Power Plant, the people of   
Springfield were fortunate that they were treated to an overly   
remarkable view of the stars...  
Bart was not sure, whether it was the many different discolourations   
of gaseous clouds which would most likely be millions of lightyears   
away, or the pollution in the sky, that gave the blackened sky many   
bright spots... Bart Simpson was amazed at the view... Never before had   
he seen the starlit sky in such a way... dozens of galaxy's spread out   
before his eyes... Bart pondered the possibility... How many   
civilizations could exist before his eyes... How many lives spread out   
in the universe...   
However something else caught his eyes, something on his own turf...   
a crime was being committed... It was time for Bartman to make his   
heroic rescue!  
  
Lisa Simpson sat sipping her cherry squishy and almost spat the   
contents within her mouth onto the living room floor. "Arrgh.. This   
Cherry Squishy tastes revolting!!"  
Homer walked in to see what all the fuss was about. "Did I hear food   
being mentioned?"  
"Oh.. heh, heh.. Here dad why don't you finish my cherry squishy..? I   
seemed to have lost my appetite."  
"Ooohhh.. Free Squishy!!"   
Lisa handed the squishy to her much delighted father and exited the   
living room.. She made her way up the stairs and heard a rather loud   
thud in her brother's room. Rather startled Lisa rushed to see if   
everything was alright.  
"Hey Lis'.. How's it going?" said Bart as Lisa entered. He was   
currently changing out of his Bartman costume and into his pyjama's.  
"How much longer do you plan on doing this?" Lisa queried.  
"How much longer do you plan on doing this, too?" back talked Bart.  
"Doing what?" queried Lisa.  
"Ahem" Bart pointed to his pyjama's as he removed his shorts. "I'm   
getting undressed.. could you kinda-like scidattle?"  
"Oh.. Sorry.. I'll just..g..." as Lisa swiftly began her departure,   
something happened which caused her to nearly fall over with shock. It   
looked like a ghost of her brother climbing through the window.  
"Bart!! Do you see that!!" Lisa pointed.  
"Well Lis' I have no choice but to see it every time I go to the   
ba.."  
"No Bart!! The window!!!"  
Bart turned to see the ghost of himself, dressed in his Bartman   
costume fall to the floor and begin to remove its costume.. it then   
turned to face the door and spoke with a eery echoing voice "Hey Lis'..   
How's it going?"... there was a short pause as the ghost continued to   
undress. The real Bart stood next to it frozen with fear.. his jaw   
dropped.  
The ghost then spoke again... "How much longer do you plan on doing   
this, too?"  
The real Bart then replied "Hey! Didn't I just say that a second..."   
the ghost fades away "..ago."  
Bart ran away from where he just was and stood next to his sister in   
his underwear, scared out of his wits. "What the hell's going on!!!???"  
"I don't know!!!" Lisa replied, as dumbfounded as her brother.  
***  
"And so he said 'Judge Not Lest Ye In Turn Be Judged'!" bellowed   
Reverend Lovejoy, his echoing voice spread throughout the sermon. Like   
always the audience were either occupied or asleep. Bart Simpson, along   
with his father were sitting snoring, there mouths drooling. The   
reverend's "words of wisdom" faded to them. Marge leaned over and   
prodded her husband. Homer violently shook himself awake and smacked his   
son in the face. Bart fell to the floor with a bang... and to the   
surprise of everyone fell through it and disappeared!!  
An hour had passed. A crowd had gathered to where Bart had   
spontaneously combusted. Words like "miracle" and "act of god" were   
heard.  
"That's crazy!! Bart can't just disappear!!" Marge screamed with   
anxiety. "Reverend!! What's happened to my baby!!"  
"Well in retrospect you could say he's gotten just what he dis.."   
reverend began to imply.  
"Bart's not in hell reverend!!! Even God himself would not judge Bart   
in such a way!! Remember what you SAID earlier on.. 'Judge Not Lest Ye   
Be Judged!'" Lisa jumped out to her brother's defence.  
"Then if we ignore all the religious possibilities, what else can   
explain what happened?" Moe blurted out from no-where.  
Prof. Frink ran into the crowd "Well (ahem) such a miracle as it   
seems, and in this case, in scientific terms, spontaneous combustion,   
can only be caused when there is a tear in the fabric of the space time   
continuum, what with the shoving and the falling and the disappearing in   
the floor and the commotion, ble-ech."  
Something then hit Lisa, quite literally, it was Bart falling on top   
of her.  
"BART!!!" Marge ran to her son, grabbed him off of Lisa, and began to   
hug him and kiss him repeatedly. "Oh my special little guy *kiss* *kiss*   
I thought I'd lost you!!"  
Bart was disorientated and when it finally came to him what was   
happening he immediately replied. "Mom!! Please we're in church!!"  
"What happened Bart?" Lisa queried her brother as she got up and   
brushed the dust off.  
"Home boy here hit me in the face and knocked me on the floor!!"  
"But, I mean, with the disappearing!!" Lisa began to get desperate.  
"Wha?" Bart said, completely dumbfounded.  
Principal Skinner spoke up "You fell through the floor Bart and   
disappeared!! You were gone for almost an hour!"  
"Eh??? All I remember is hitting the floor, waking up, and getting   
all this commotion over nothing!"  
  
"Bart!!! You disappeared... That's not exactly nothing!! You were   
gone!! We were worried!!" Lisa paused for a second. "I was worried!!"   
Lisa tried to get the fact into her silly brothers head, as Bart put   
his orange shirt on and grabbed his skateboard from under his bed.  
"Alright so I disappeared.. Where did I go? How come I have no memory   
of it?"  
"Maybe you didn't go anywhere.. Professor Frink says, it may have   
been a temporal tear in the fabric of the space time continuum."  
"Please Lisa I'm not in the mood for Star Trek Jargon!!"  
"Fine! If you're not concerned about reality beginning to break up   
and begin to create ghost versions of yourself and cause people to fall   
through floors, then I'm gonna have to go and see someone who can shine   
some light on all this!!" Lisa began to storm out of the room.  
This made Bart think. He definitely didn't want to witness anymore   
doubles of himself walking around!! "Lisa wait!!".  
***  
"And with these mysterious occurrences continuing throughout   
Springfield, one can only conclude that Judgement day has arrived! This   
is Kent Brockman, err, standing on top of Springfield River!"  
The kids lay on the floor as Kent Brockman's news flash comes to an   
end, returning once again to the Krusty the Klown Show. The kids cheer   
as Krusty appears on screen.  
"Hey, Hey Kids!!"  
Suddenly the TV goes dead.  
"Hey!!!" they both yell simultaneously.  
"Don't blame me!" murmurs Marge as she removes the plug for the TV..   
but that distortion in the wall is getting bigger and its heading   
towards the socket.. I don't want you kids watching TV when that   
happens!"  
Homer walks in with a can of Beer "Aw, Come on Marge, If we're   
watching the TV with added distortion it'll be just like the sixties   
again!"  
"No!"  
"Ohhhh!!!" the kids moan.  
"Now come on kids... We're going out for lunch.. I don't want there   
to be any distortion phenomenums while we're eating in the kitchen, the   
floor hasn't been entirely horizontal in hours!"  
Lisa turns to a disgruntled Bart "You know we really should be trying   
to find out what's causing these space time fabric distortions, instead   
of lazing around!"  
"Why bother Lisa, These distortions are pretty groovy.. watch!" Bart   
runs to the distorted wall. As he walks through it, he begins to stretch   
and speak in slow motion "Cooo-ooo-oo-l!!"  
"BART, Get out of there!!" Marge yells.  
Bart does so and laughs manically.  
***  
The air was full of twittering birds and fluttering upside-down   
butterfly's as the Simpsons made there way into the park and looked for   
a nice place to eat their picnic.  
As Lisa noticed the birds perched upside down on a branch she then   
spoke "I don't think us leaving the house was such a good idea."  
"Lisa stop being so suspicious.. Ooohh here's a nice spot!" Marge   
laid out her cloth and placed the picnic basket on the grass. "Isn't it   
great we've come outside to have our lunch surrounded by nature and in   
the nice warm sun!"  
"Hey I think natures acting kind've unnatural today!" Bart observed.  
"Boy! Stop looking at that pony with the pigs head and eat your   
sandwich" Homer yelled to his son ".. mmmm... pigshead pony!"  
As the family began to tuck into their lunch a flash of light combed   
the entire park.  
"Holy Crap.. What was that!!" Homer said with his mouth full of   
apple.  
"Turn on the radio Homer, maybe someone on there knows!" Marge   
suggested.  
Homer took out the radio and fiddled with the dial..  
"fzzztt... ou think that you know where the distortions originated,   
Prof. Frink?"  
"Mm.. hey.. Yes! A few seconds ago.. You will have noticed everything   
has turned to normal.. That is because a few moments ago.. A temporal   
vortex, which was discovered a few hours ago, thanks to my creative   
equipment.. ble-ech.. collapsed! Causing all distortions in the fabric   
of space and time to cease!"  
"hmm mm, and what exactly was this vortex and where did it   
originate?"  
"ALIENS!!" Bart screamed out. "They've come to invade!!" Bart starts   
running around bewildered. After realising the situation, Homer joins   
in.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!! Its just like in that movie Mars   
Bar Attacks!!"  
Lisa sighs and continues eating her veg sandwich. She thinks to   
herself. "I know, I heard it too.. Cue some music." She sat smiling   
letting the imaginary music take control.  
"Well I'm glad its all over!" Marge replies in an attempt to calm   
them down as she notices the birds perched the right way up.  
After noticing everything IS back to normal, Bart then sat down next   
to his sisters and tucked himself into a big juicy apple.  
Half an hour passed...  
"Hey Lis' you wanna play fetch the frisbee with Santa's Little   
Helper?" said Bart, as he stood and stretched his arms. Santa's Little   
Helper stood up and began barking, wagging his tail at the mention of   
his name.  
"Sure!" replied Lisa with glee. The kids then ran off towards the   
trees laughing, as kids do. Marge called out after them. "Don't be gone   
too long! We're leaving soon!"  
Through the binoculars, the two children and the dog could be seen.   
The spiky haired kid could be seen throwing some kind of disc shaped   
projectile towards the tree's he was concealed in. The disc flew past   
him and landed in the shrubbery in the middle of the small forest.   
Climbing down from the tree tops he headed for base camp as the sound of   
barking grew closer.  
"BART!! What a stupid thing to do!!" yelled Lisa as they approach the   
small forest. "You're going in to get it!"  
"No I am not, AM NOT!!" Bart yelled back.   
Santa's Little Helper leapt passed them and ran off into the forest   
barking. The kids had no choice but to follow.  
***  
"I don't like this Bart! It feels like we're being watched!" Lisa   
whispered as she shivered and stepped cautiously behind Bart. They   
followed the footprints in the mud.  
"Here boy!!! Here Santa's Little Helper!!" Bart called out. Bart then   
hit his foot on something, it was the frisbee. Bart leaned down and   
picked it up, a frown across his face. Lisa then grabbed hold of Bart   
with fear.  
"Where's Santa's Little Helper??" "Cool it sis!!" Bart reassured his sister trying to release her lock   
around him.. he then heard something to his right. "Hey.. What was   
that?"  
Bart barely took a step forwards when Santa's Little Helper came   
bursting out of the bushes growling and foaming at the mouth. The kids   
screamed and held each other tightly.. But what was this? Santa's Little   
Helper had something in his mouth, something he was trying to tear up   
and shake about.. it was making a noise.. it was cursing and swearing!  
"Arrrggghhhh Bloody dog!!! Get the f*** off me!!! ah aha haaa"  
Suddenly from somewhere up above, what looked like a lighting bolt,   
came crashing down next to the mauling canine. Santa's Little Helper   
immediately dropped the interloper and ran up to Bart and Lisa whining.   
The kids whined too as dozens of small life forms surrounded the kids   
holding miniature firearms.  
"God Damn it!" replied the wounded thing on the floor. Another one of   
its kind immerged from the bushes wearing a kind of Sgt like helmet..   
The spherical shaped creature kicked its wounded counterpart with its   
stick like legs and spoke in a rather menacing voice.  
"Get Up Reckus!!!"  
"God damn it!! That damn canine mauled me!! Let me kill it!!"  
"No!! Captain, We're not here to kill canines......" the Sgt   
realised what he had immerged for and turned his attention to the   
frightened and shivering kids who clasped one another tightly, their   
eyes frozen with fear and confusion.  
"Forgive my rudeness, Simpsons.. My Name is Colonel Major Muncherous!   
This wretched soul who was mauled by your dog is Captain Reckus Kcok.."  
The kids dared not reply.  
"You probably have many questions... All will be revealed in good   
time!" Colonel Major Muncherous clicked his fingers and the surrounding   
platoon of men began to descend and line up alongside the kids.  
"This is my platoon.. The 2nd Regiment... We hail from a realm know   
as Dimension W.. a universe parallel to yours.. in a certain sense of   
the word... We accidentally crossed a temporal rift and ended up   
stranded in your universe... We're trying to get back..." The Muncher   
eyed Lisa as if expecting a reply "Lisa.. Do you not have something to   
say?"  
"How do you know my name??" Lisa cried out with a quivering tone.  
"It would take too long to explain... What I believe you really wish   
to query me about is.."  
"Those distortion thingys!!" Bart cried out with sudden realisation.   
"That's why your here, because of those distortions!"  
"Actually we're not! We arrived here over a week ago.. Those   
distortions appeared a few days ago.. They were not caused by us... It   
appears someone else is responsible for them.. That's why we've delayed   
our attempt to return to Dimension W, to discover who else has arrived   
on your version of Earth."  
"You mean more aliens!!" queried Lisa, still holding tight to her   
dear brother.  
"We may be Muncherous.. But even we don't know the answer to that!   
That's what we're going to find out!" the Colonel Major laughed to   
himself and then stepped closer to the siblings "You know it is an   
honour to meet such famous characters as yourself.. If I wasn't on duty   
I'd ask for your autographs!"  
"Colonel Major!!" warned one of the other solders.  
"Oh.. err.. sorry.. You know.. there is no reason to fear us, you two   
can sort of.. part now.. let the proper inflow of air back to your   
bodies.. although it is an extraordinary site to see you two like that,   
its not that healthy to cling to one another like that!"  
Bart and Lisa exchanged glances realised what they were doing and   
slowly let go of one another and brushed themselves off. The Colonel   
Major then jumped up onto Bart's shoulder.. "Now young Bartman.. I   
believe we could use your help!"  
"Huh?" Bart frowned.  
"BART! LISA!!"  
Colonel Major and the rest of the regiment jumped alert at the sound   
of the Simpson mother's voice. "Looks like we're gonna have to do it the   
hard way!" sighed the Colonel Major as he jumped off Bart's shoulder and   
placed a spare magazine in his ray gun type weapon. He pointed his gun   
at Bart.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Bart stood back with fear.  
The Colonel Major fired his gun at Bart. Lisa screamed as he saw Bart   
jump with shock as the beam hit him head on, knocking him to the floor.   
A glow emanated Bart's slumped body.  
"What are you doing!!? You said you wouldn't harm us!!"  
No emotion swept off the Colonel Major's face as he fired at Santa's   
Little Helper. It was at this point that Lisa attempted to lift Bart off   
the ground and make a run for the sound of her calling mother, but she   
suddenly felt the a jolt of energy flow through her as all of a sudden   
all life began to escape her body. She fell forward and blacked out   
before she hit the floor.   
***  
Her vision was a blur... It hurt to sit up and she gave out a soft   
quivering whine as she attempted to do so.  
"Lisa! Is that you!!?"  
"Bart! Ohh thank god you're all right!!"  
She felt the familiar palm of her brothers hand take hold of her's   
and then guided her to her feet. "Its okay.. I woke up the same way..   
you should be able to see in a sec.."  
"Where are we?" Lisa shook her head violently and blinked   
repeatedly.. It was all coming into focus now. She turned to her brother   
and slowly walked up to him. Suddenly light poured into the room, the   
kids turned to the opening door.  
A robotic Muncher stood at the doorway "Bart.. Lisa.. come with me."  
The kids held one another closely, Lisa then took hold of Bart's   
quivering hand, nodded with encouragement at her brother and together   
they left the cell and stepped into the light.  
What the kids saw next was beyond belief. What lay out before them   
was a void of golden platforms and millions of tubes which appeared to   
carry some sort of monorail type transports.. Bart looked over the edge   
of a platform... void... In the distance Lisa could make out a centre   
point, a pillar. The platform they were on had a tube leading right   
towards it.  
"Welcome to 'The Coral', Simpsons!" the robotic munch spoke. "I am   
Corporal Nutbolt, One of Colonel Major's recruits, I will be your guide   
on your visit to the royal lair!"  
Bart took his gaze away from the emptiness below and ran back to the   
only thing he trusted, his sister, and held her tight.  
"Royal Lair? Where are we?" Lisa questioned.  
"You are on board 'The Coral' The Mother ship of The Muncherous   
Empire! The vessel is around 50 times the size of your moon and is   
capable of interstellar and transwarp flight. Few extraterrestrials have   
walked this vessel, and yet, few are given the privilege of meeting King   
Muncherous himself!"  
"I take it that's where you're taking us! To King Muncherous and his   
(yawn) throne room?" Lisa attempted a snigger.  
Not noticing the witty sarcasm in the child's voice Nutbolt replied   
"Yes, indeed!"  
***  
Sitting together in there seats, Bart and Lisa gawped at the scenery   
as they travelled through the tube. Lisa in awe wanted to know more.   
"Why build such a large vessel for such a small alien species as   
yourselves."  
"Lis'!" Bart whispered objectively.  
"You should not underestimate The Muncherous Empire.. What we lack in   
size we make up for in quantity... In Dimension W alone, our empire   
spans across 280 light years, we have conquered over 78 worlds in our 4   
month campaign."  
Bart spoke for the first time with curiosity "You conquered 78 worlds   
in 4 months!!"  
"We did!" Nutbolt boasted. "I myself was involved in 20 of those   
worlds takeovers."  
"Hey, wait a minute!! How do we know we haven't joined the wrong   
side!? Conquering worlds!! It sounds like we're in the presence of evil   
warlords!!" Lisa pointed to Nutbolt with an accusing finger.  
Bart took the opportunity to add "Yeah!! For all we know, Earth could   
be next!!"  
"King Muncherous has no interest in Earth, or yours for that matter..   
He is willing to spar  
"I feel better all ready!" Lisa replied sarcastically. Bart replied   
with a gurgling vomit on the floor. "Eeeew!" Lisa complained.  
The pod reached the end of the tunnel. and the sliding doors opened   
infront of them.   
"Come!" Nutbolt ordered as he stood up. Bart sat with his head   
slumped, his face ill green. Lisa rubbed his back affectionately.   
"He's sick!" she begged to the impatient looking Nutbolt.  
"It is mere side effects from Colonel Major's Biwa Gun.. It will wear   
off! Now come!! King Muncherous doesn't like to be kept waiting!!"  
With help from his sister Bart is led to the lift doors of the   
gigantic pillar. "We are at the very centre of 'The Coral' from here we   
will be taken up to the Royal Zone.. Access denied to many Muncherous   
civilians."  
Up they went, at an incredible rate. Lisa felt her stomach churn, the   
g-force pulling her down.. Bart unfortunately threw up once again.   
Nutbolt didn't seem to be concerned. It made Lisa think. Who was   
responsible for cleaning?  
The lift came to a halt violently and rotated 180 degrees, the lift   
doors opened to reveal a rather large room with a gigantic doorway with   
a mysterious emblem on it. It looked like a pac man. Only one solder   
stood guard. He held a simple spear and what made him look any different   
from the others was his yellow complexion and extra long stick like   
legs.  
"Greetings Dilbin, I believe King Muncherous requested to see these   
two!"  
"Yes he did... Welcome Lisa and Bart.. Hope you've been treated well,   
I'll be happy to accommodate for you if you haven't been so already!"   
Dilbin spoke with such a sweet tone. He slammed his spear on the floor   
and the giant doors slowly opened.   
What Bart and Lisa saw made them whine.. What lay ahead was a   
gigantic staircase which led off into the dim shadows above. Nutbolt   
gestured them to come forward, and together began their long assent to   
the mighty throne.  
***  
Out of breath, the staircase seemed endless. "*pant* We have to   
stop!! *pant* *pant* I can't go any further!" Lisa gasped.  
"Yeah! What's the big deal with these stairs anyway!!" Bart blurted   
out still looking ill green.  
"Its the King's idea.. A personification of authority!" Nutbolt   
informed the passive-looking kids.  
"So all minions of the empire have to look up with respect!?" Lisa   
retorted with realisation.  
"Quite literally!!" Bart responded as he sat down to rest.  
"Yes, Quite literally." Nutbolt spoke quietly, as if contemplating   
something in his head. "Hold on.. Simpsons.. I'll call for the   
escalator!" Nutbolt clicked his metallic fingers twice.  
A few seconds later a glowing ball came floating down from the   
shadows above. Its psychedelic colours flickered and moderately changed   
shape.  
"Scouter Buggy! We could use the escalator, please!" Nutbolt called   
out to it.  
The Scouter Buggy replied with a high pitched robotic voice "Y-e-s."   
and flew off down the staircase. A moment later a floating platform came   
up to the left of the staircase.  
"All aboard." Nutbolt gestured the Simpson kids towards the   
'escalator'. They jumped aboard, carefully avoiding the gap between the   
stairs and the platform, and sat down. Lisa took a glance at the void   
below. Nutbolt remained standing. He pressed a button on the control   
panel and up they went. "You're lucky.. Not many people are given the   
luxury of taking the short cut to the throne. Why, even King Muncherous   
himself prefers to take the long route!"  
"We're not Muncherous!" Bart uttered sarcastically.   
"Quite". Nutbolt replied.  
Finally they arrived at the tip of the staircase. Nutbolt escorted   
them off the escalator, and stood to attention, the kids paced up to the   
throne.  
"So where is he?" Bart called back to Nutbolt.  
"?... He should be here!.. Hold on.." Nutbolt began to make his way   
to the side doors to the right.. When the munch in question immerged in   
mid conversation with one of his servants. He didn't look any different   
than the other munchers except for the stereotypical 'party-hat' shaped   
golden crown.  
"...that MinonkTo is stretching the limit!! When we get back to   
Dimension W I want you t...." King Muncherous stopped in his tracks as   
he noticed Nutbolt and the Simpson children. "Now bugger off! I'll   
finish this later!!.. BUGGER OFF!!" King Muncherous boomed at the   
servant who hastily made his exit through a door to the left of the   
throne. Slowly but surely, King Muncherous made his way to his throne,   
and slowly sat back. He then clapped his hands together.  
"The Simpson chil..." Nutbolt began to introduce the kids, but King   
Muncherous interrupted him with a loud sigh. Nutbolt dared not to   
continue his sentence. The children sensed this and began to stand   
uneasy.  
There was silence as King Muncherous drummed his fingers against the   
arm of the throne, his legs crossed, he rested his jaw in the palm of   
his hand. He appeared to be staring directly at Lisa, as if reminiscing   
or contemplating some dark thought or secret. Finally he spoke.  
"How did you expect me to introduce myself... Hmm? The infamous king   
of the empire... I'm not even a true king!! That's just my name... I   
have no true authority over the others.. They just seem comfortable with   
over accommodating me.. In all respects.. Personally, I don't see the   
use in that blasted staircase.. Still it has its advantages..."  
Bart and Lisa didn't know how to reply to this.. They weren't sure as   
to what he was getting at, but they hoped all would be revealed in good   
time.  
"Bart and Lisa Simpson of 'The Simpsons'.... Your names have   
advantages too! That's why I summoned you here!"  
Lisa began to contemplate...  
"You know where this is leading, don't you Ms. Simpson?" King   
Muncherous said as he stood out of his throne and began to pace back and   
forth.  
"You seem to know me and Bart very well, it appears you wish to use   
our apparent skills to help you fulfill some kind of diabolical scheme   
that you are plotting." Lisa blurted out.  
King Muncherous stood still, looking off into the distance, it looked   
like he was contemplating on many ways to reply to that sentence.   
Finally he spoke. "You make it seem as though I'm err...If I could use   
the phrase loosely.. A baddie!"  
"Are you?" Bart replied.  
King Muncherous' eyes trailed from Lisa to Bart, and he began to make   
his way to him. Without hesitation, King Muncherous replied.   
"Observe..." he gestured to the darkness above, a holographic image   
appeared. ".. That is Dimension W. Our Universe... It doesn't have a   
very bright past.. Warlords, from the beginning have fought one   
another.. Conquering entire galaxy's.. What made it worse was that the   
Paeloteks, the keepers of our universe, sought to bring order to the   
chaos and created the Warlord Council.. Therefore if any warlords were   
lost new one's were initiated in there absence.."   
King Muncherous clicked his fingers. The image changed. He looked   
back down at Bart. "I have never been fortunate as to be initiated into   
the Warlord Council.. And if they offered.. I would refuse! One   
warlord.. Born on the home world of Both.. Pronounced b-o-f-f.. Gladly   
accepted the invitation.." King Muncherous pointed to the image. "His   
name was Egg.. Warlord Egg!... hhrmmphh very original huh! As soon as   
his intelligence and popularity grew he sought to fulfill every warlords   
wish: conquest! But with this he needed an army.. And he had the perfect   
guinea pig in which to base his army upon.. His no.1 droid.. The   
creation which inspired the council to initiate him... His no. 1 was   
called Mega Munch... Very original!! What Egg had planned was to   
genetically engineer the organic equivalent of his robotic creation. He   
would name them The Sinerus...He got more than he bargained for!"  
The holographic imagery disappeared...  
"He created YOU!!! The Muncherous Empire!!" Lisa blurted with   
realisation.  
"Quite an original story isn't it? That's not all.. There's not long   
to go in this story... Egg wanted a brain for his empire.. The   
Muncherous was designed for that.. He also wanted a separate being.. For   
the brawn of his empire.. To carry the technological weapons that were   
to be constructed by us. They were called The Scruncherous they are a   
much larger equivalent to us.. Long story short.. After we were   
created.. We rebelled against Egg and escaped captivity. Spread   
throughout Dimension W, we began to create new civilizations.. I myself   
was lucky enough to create this mighty empire which spans across over   
280 light years... You know the rest.. Egg gets angry.. Wants revenge..   
We fight back.. Usual stuff... There are some minor sub plots to it   
all.. But they're not worthy of your attention... So Bart... I suppose..   
As a human being you have no choice but to judge us in someway.. Think   
what you will... Are we bad are we good...Was there a moral to the   
story? I hate to break it to you.. But in the end there is no such   
thing."  
King Muncherous' speech came to an end.. There was silence. King   
Muncherous stood up straight and put his arms behind his back.  
Lisa broke the silence. "I suppose we're not here to judge you, just   
to do as you ask!"  
"Oh no Lisa! You could leave now if you wanted to.. And miss out on a   
fine adventure.. But that's up to you!!"  
Bart spoke out delightedly "Does it involve rescuing beautiful alien   
goddesses, dodging crazed mythical beasts and shooting every baddie with   
ray guns?"  
"That's for you to decide when and if it comes to that.."  
Another revelation entered Lisa's mind. King Muncherous turned his   
attention towards Lisa, as though he sensed it.  
"You want us to find the source of the distortions!" revealed the   
eight year old.  
"Aw man!! Is that it!! Why all the storytelling and all!!" Bart   
moaned.  
King Muncherous laughed to himself. "I believe someone out there   
needed to know!"  
Bart and Lisa gazed at one another and shrugged. "You are a very   
strange person, King Muncherous!" declared Bart.  
"Believe me, I couldn't be any happier with the way this conversation   
has led.. I think I've made a pretty fine first impression!" King   
Muncherous clapped his hands together again. "Well, I believe you are   
probably wondering where we are right now... We are currently orbiting   
Ganymede.. One of Jupiter's moons... I didn't think it necessary to   
equip 'The Coral' with a cloaking device.. So we've had to stay as far   
away from Earth as possible... My No.1 guard, Dilbin, will accommodate   
for you.. Consider yourselves.. Guests... You will be treated with the   
upmost respect. We will be returning you to Earth soon... You ever need   
anything.. Just holler." The King began to head for the door to the   
left. "Oh! And if you're wondering why I specifically told you all that   
info about Egg.. Well think about the distortions.. And heh, heh, use   
your imaginations! Bye, bye!"  
The King exited.  
"Shall we go?" Nutbolt announced, speaking for the first time in   
ages. Bart frowned and scratched his head as he watched the king depart.   
He could hear him whistling a tune to himself.. It seemed familiar..  
Lisa pondered... What had been the point of all that? Realisation!   
Lisa smiled.  
***  
"Well, Bart.. What do you think?" Lisa put her hand on her brothers   
shoulder to catch his attention.  
"About what?"  
"About everything! About the distortions, the vortex, these   
Muncherous things.. This ship.. The King.. The story!!"  
"That King Muncherous is one of the most bizarre people I have ever   
met!"  
"Heh, heh.. Still there seemed to be some kind of flare inside him..   
Something that separated him from the rest of his people.. He spoke   
rhetorically, yet also with meaning... He seemed to know many things..   
He approached things in unique ways.. He could be considered a very   
cunning individual! No wonder these Muncherous made him their visionary   
king!!"  
Bart wanted to join in with Lisa's evaluation of the king, so as to   
show he wasn't completely confused with what was going on. "Seems to me,   
like a regular Joe just trying to look big infront of some strangers!"  
"Something tells me he may of deliberately been trying to make an   
impression on us... He appeared to admire us.. There's more to all   
this.. Why choose us?.. Two kids out of an entire planet full of   
individuals.. Why are we so important to him!!?"  
"You two have done more than any usual ten or eight year old kids   
have achieved." Nutbolt interrupted the conversation as their transport   
zoomed through one of the many infrastructures of pipes. "I believe you   
two have continually thwarted an evil psychopath's schemes.. Have   
graduated from Military School... Hosted a TV show together.. All the   
events in Springfield alone have revolved around you two in someway..   
That's why he chose you two for the job!"  
"How does he know so much about me and Lis'?" Bart turned to Nutbolt   
looking impatient.  
"In reference to you two, we are not at liberty to tell!" Dilbin   
butted in.  
Nutbolt continued. "Let me tell you this at least, King Muncherous   
has been with us since the beginning, he stood out amongst the others,   
he was Egg's first organic creation.. He held a unique perspective on   
life and its values.. He influenced us into rebelling against Warlord   
Egg and escape captivity and slavery..."   
"That we already know!" Bart interrupted.  
"... How much he knows is unknown to us... He has shown a sure sign   
of cultivation during the last few months.. There are rumours that being   
the oldest he has evolved to a point where he can speak to Muh himself!"  
"Who the hells Muh??!!" Bart frowned and scratched his head as Lisa   
peered out through the pod window at the marvellous site around them.  
Dilbin and Nutbolt exchanged glances with concern. Dilbin stepped   
forward. "Every living civilization in history have at some point in   
their evolution, come to the conclusion that a benevolent being could be   
responsible for creating their world.. You humans call them gods..."  
Dilbin stopped in mid sentence to see if they understood so far, Bart   
and Lisa nodded with acknowledgement, he continued.  
"Every universe has its fare share of 'gods', so to speak, Dimension   
W was created by one such God, his name was Muh.. He was the one who   
created the Paeloteks.. The keepers of Dimension W."  
"And you say King Muncherous, speaks to him.. How? How do you talk to   
a god?" Bart blurted out with confusion.  
Dilbin and Nutbolt looked at one another and smiled. Nutbolt then   
answered Bart's question. "Not many people of Dimension W know this, but   
apparently, from what King Muncherous tells us... Muh isn't actually a   
god!"  
"Uh huh" Dilbin continued "Apparently he's a human being!"  
A huge frown grew across the Simpson kids faces. "Huh?" they both   
said simultaneously.  
Nutbolt nodded at them. "Its true... Apparently so... King Muncherous   
tells us that every living being with the ability to imagine has the   
unique power to create his/her own world within the mind. That everyone   
is capable of creating an entire universe of fictional entity's within   
that mind."  
Dilbin concluded with ".. But what you don't know is by doing so..   
You have really created a civilization somewhere else in another   
Dimension somewhere.. Muh.. A human being.. Created us within his mind!   
He created Dimension W."  
Lisa was enthralled by this "So if Muh's a human.. What's his real   
name?"  
"Only King Muncherous knows that!" Dilbin responded.  
"And you actually believe all this crap he tells you!" Bart spouted   
out.  
"One can think that King Muncherous makes it all up. But how then can   
you explain his knowledge of you two.. And all that you have done... He   
knows more than we do and we've seen nearly every epi.."  
Nutbolt hits Dilbin in the arm. "SHUT-UP! They're not to know of   
that!!"  
"Know what?" Bart said, rather disappointed that Nutbolt had stopped   
Dilbin from revealing all.  
"We're strictly forbidden from revealing that to you!" Nutbolt spoke   
menacingly. The carrier pod jolted. They had arrived at a platform.   
"Out!"  
Dilbin escorted them out of the pod. Nutbolt spoke to the kids one   
last time as the pod closed behind them and shot off back towards the   
pillar. "Goodbye Simpsons.. And a good journey!"  
The kids dared not wave as the pod zoomed off.. There was something   
about Nutbolt's threatening tone that made them uneasy. However the   
cheerful voice of Dilbin made them turn and smile at him as he spoke.   
"Come with me, Simpsons.. I'll show you to your room!"  
***  
The door dissolved into the doorway itself. The kids stepped into   
their designated holding cell.  
"This will be your room, until everyone is finished surveying   
Ganymede's surface and we launch another covert operation on your planet   
to find the source of the distortions." Dilbin friendly gestured the   
kids into the room.  
As holding cells go, this room wasn't too bad! It was more like a   
luxury hotel suite. With a gigantic glass wall overlooking the beautiful   
scenery of space and Ganymede itself. There was a gigantic fireplace at   
one end of the room, and a 64'' television screen on the opposite…   
"Whoa.. Retro!" Bart rubbed his hands together. "But classy as well!"   
as he turned to the TV screen.  
"Why's there only one bed?" Lisa pondered.  
Dilbin walked in rather confused. "I thought King Munch said that.."  
"HEY! I'm NOT sleeping in the same bed as my sister man!! I demand   
she get another bed, or better yet, another room!"  
"We have no other rooms on the entire ship that could possibly be   
accommodating for you.. They're all kinda like on the small side.. Tell   
you what.. I'll get Scouter Buggy to replicate a separate bed.. Okay?"  
Again with the clicking, Scouter Buggy then emerged through the   
ceiling.  
"I'd like a spare bed please Scouter Buggy."  
"Y-E-S." it replied. Scouter Buggy shot out a scanning beam and then   
replicated a spare bed.  
"Thank-you Scouter Buggy.. You may go."  
"Y-E-S." he gave off a beeping noise and flew off through the glass,   
the kids watched him head down towards Ganymede's surface.   
"I hope, now, everything in this room suits your needs.. King   
Muncherous has arranged everything to your liking. You could watch all   
new episodes of Itchy and Scratchy.. including the infamous episode you   
missed where Scratchy finally got Itchy.. You can order all your   
favourite foods and drinks from the food replicator in the corner. And   
if you want anything else… Click your fingers twice and Scouter Buggy   
will answer your wish."  
Dilbin glanced at the kids who were in awe with their surroundings   
and seemed to be ignoring him, and swiftly began to make his exit.   
"Well, so long Simpsons… Hope your stay here is memorable, Joyous and   
exciting!!"  
As he left the kids with their jumping on their beds, Colonel Major   
Muncherous approached him in the corridor holding a couple of elaborate   
and unfamiliar items.  
Colonel Major spoke as they passed. "Greeting's Dilbin.. Just dropped   
by to give The Simpson children some 'house warming gifts' or what ever   
King Muncherous referred to them as."  
Dilbin acknowledged a smile and walked off leaving Colonel major and   
a few of his men standing outside the Simpson's room. Colonel Major   
breathed in deeply and forced a smile across his face (which is hard   
considering the physique of a Muncherous' jaws) ready to confront the   
kids with a welcoming attitude.  
"Good Evening Simpson's, long time no see…"  
"You!!" Bart jumped off his bed and began to lunge at the Colonel   
Major who stepped back cautiously.  
"Please, I mean you no harm.. I've brought a friend to cheer you up!"   
Colonel Major stepped aside to reveal…  
"Santa's Little Helper!!!" Lisa cheered. The greyhound leapt at Lisa   
and licked her continuously barking, wagging his tail. Lisa laughed her   
sweet, delicate and childish laugh.  
"My men have had quite a day looking after him!… We've come to give   
you a couple of what King Muncherous refers to as 'house warming gifts'…   
Ernest." The colonel major turned to one of his recruits. "If you would   
do the honours?"  
"Yes sir, here Lisa.. this is a gift from King Muncherous.. it's a   
cherry squishy.. he told me to say 'This won't be as revolting as the   
last'.. what ever that means.." Ernest jumped onto Lisa's hand and   
offered her the squishy.  
"Why, thank-you.. err..err."  
"Corporal Ernestous Plutaark, but please.. call me Ernest."  
"Thank You Ernest!" Lisa took a swig of the squishy. "Mmmmm.. This is   
the greatest squishy I've EVER tasted!.. Here Bart.. Try some…" Lisa   
handed the squishy to her brother who then also took a swig. He licked   
his lips.  
"There's more in the replicator…" Colonel Major continued. "Now, to   
business… You must be anxious to know when we will be returning to   
Earth. Well, although we believe you should return immediately for your   
sake, King Muncherous has insisted you spend the night with us… Tomorrow   
we will return you to Earth."  
"So what are we to do when we get there?"  
Colonel Major Muncher filled the kids in on the much-needed   
information. "Our sources say the vortex is said to have originated near   
your Nuclear Power Plant in Springfield. Using your previous skills of   
meddling and sneaking, and seeing as you are not extra terrestrials, you   
are the best bet at being the ideal infiltrators.. Us being located by   
your people could cause a massive disruption to the space time   
continuum!"  
"Oh!" replied Bart.  
***  
"Good Evening, Mr Homer... Errr..." Apu hesitated as he opened the   
cash register to kindly transact the currency needed for the many   
rations and provisional items Homer usually required to get him through   
the day.  
"Uh, huh?" Homer was unusually quiet today.   
As Homer began to scoff down the many exuberant items he hadn't even   
fully payed for yet, Apu couldn't help but query on what was happening   
with his No. 1 customers children. Carrying such a burden as to not know   
where your children are for the past two days must be heart wrenching.   
Apu had to say something.  
"Err.. Mr. Simpson?.. Any update on your offsprings?"  
An unusual look of horror grew across Homer's face. Apu felt that at   
this moment, his concern might be unwarranted, but when it came to   
frequent customers disappearing, it could awesomely effect his business.   
Disgusted at his own profit making thoughts, he then thought about all   
Mr Simpson had done for him. He'd helped him get his job back, helped   
him during the immigrant crisis, hosted his wedding, helped his love   
life, helped him bring up an octuplet of kids!! This man was almost   
family.. He had to be concerned.. Both emotionally.. Oh, and profitably.  
Homer burst out into tears. "Oh, its all my fault!! If only I'd payed   
more attention to the kids instead of being such a lazy father! If I'd   
got off my big, fat, hairy, yellow ass and bothered to spend time with   
them, they might still be here..."  
"No, Mr Simpson you should not blame yourself. Being a bad father is   
not what's at issue here! You should be brave and positive, do whatever   
you can to find your kids, and never give up, if anyone's to blame it's   
your children for running off like this."  
Homer began to stop crying and listened in awe at the clerks advice.  
"If being worried about your kids and doing everything in your power   
to find them is not a true expression of your love and dedication to   
your kids, then I don't know what is. Just remember when they're back in   
your loving arms you will punish them severely for running away from   
home to show how much you really do care for them."  
Homer's brain spoke. "Hey the red Indian's right!" Homer began to   
walk out of the store in a triumphant mood. He shouted out to Apu as he   
left. "Don't worry Apu, I'll find my kids!! And I'll spank their butts   
to the ends of the earth to show them how much I DO truly care for their   
health and well being!"  
"That's it Mr Homer!! Spank them till you can spank no-more!!" Apu   
called back. Apu then tutted to himself as the automatic doors closed.   
Maybe, Homer's return was due to the fact that Apu's farewell catch   
phrase hadn't been heard. Ding, went the doors as Homer emerged. That's   
why he hadn't said it. He'd forgotten his purchased food.  
"Hehehe.. Yoink!" Homer muttered as he snatched his bag and ran back   
out of The Kwik E Mart.  
"Thank You, come again." echoed past Homer's ears as he screeched off   
in his station wagon and headed for 742 Evergreen Terrace.  
"Sanjay.. Could you take over for a second." Apu called out to his   
brother and Co. Worker who was putting things on the shelves at the back   
of the store. "I'm taking out the twenty year long expired Beef Jerky."  
And so out in the incredibly dark alley, Apu lifted the dustbin lid   
and discarded the expired jerky. As he headed back inside a flash of   
light blinded his eyes. There was a gush of wind, which caused Apu to   
fall over. The bright light and huge gushing of wind came to an   
immediate stop. Apu watching in horror in the shadows at the two   
mysterious figures, who had appeared out of thin air, as they steadily   
made their way to the main road.  
One spoke in a menacing voice as it turned the corner. "The hunt is   
on, Vedder!"  
***  
Marge Simpson was distraught. She sat with her head between her legs   
sobbing harshly.  
Never, did she believe, that such a thing was conceivable. She had   
never tried to let her imagination run away with itself when ever she   
contemplated an inevitable tragedy such as this could occur, but it had   
happened. Her children had disappeared.   
Yet, this had never happened to her before. This was reality.. And   
now the worst began to haunt her. What if they were trapped somewhere,   
frightened? What if they were hurt? What if they had been kidnapped!!?   
Or.. even.. even.. murdered??!!  
That was the most frightening concept for her.. and the most   
realistic to her, unfortunately. Why had she stuck with that   
possibility? Because she had recently received a call from Chief Wiggum,   
who had put out an APB the kids, telling her that Cecil Terwilliger had   
escaped from jail. From this, it was most likely, Cecil had her kids..   
He must have. She pondered what could be happening to them right now..   
The pain and suffering they could be going through.. They.. they may   
even be dead already...  
She dread to think...  
Marge burst out into tears, dreading the thought that she may have   
lost her children forever. Many crazy notions began to take hold of her   
consciousness, such as, if her offspring were no-more then how could she   
live with herself, how could she go on living.  
Maggie still had a life going for herself. Marge knew there was still   
a responsibility for her.. and just at that moment, another reassuring   
element for her to live on came through the front door.  
"Marge! I'm home!"  
"Ohh Homie!! Have you heard anything?" Marge came running up to her   
husband and took hold of him. Tears flowing down her frightened and   
distraught face.  
Homer patted and rubbed her back affectionately. He didn't reply. He   
pulled her back and looked into her sparkling eyes.  
"Aw Marge... I can't stand to see you like this!! The waiting ends   
here!! If those pigs at the station won't get off there butts to find   
the kids then we're gonna have to take the law into our own hands!!"  
Marge didn't know what came over her. Usually she would object to   
this course of action. But instead she nodded. Grabbed Maggie out of her   
cot, took her husbands hand and followed him to the car.  
They were going to search high and low for the kids and never stop   
until their task was completed. A name flashed across their minds.. They   
had to find him.. he was the key.. he must be the one responsible...   
They had to find the escaped convict, Cecil Terwilliger!  
  
***  
Two days! Two days and no luck!   
Cecil Terwilliger thought he was the luckiest man in the world when   
those abnormal distortions had occurred and he was lucky enough to   
escape through a distortion in his cell wall. There had been havoc in   
all of Springfield, including Springfield Penitentiary, where he was   
incarcerated for Embezzlement and Attempted Murder... The past three   
years had been unbearable. He'd had to listen to his brother and   
cellmate whine on constantly about the apparent collapse of society.  
If anything was out of place it was his brother!! A snooty individual   
who had taken his life-long dream to be sidekick to the phenomenal   
Krusty The Klown!! At last he was out away from his brother's constant   
meddling and now he was to get rid of the one thing in his life that   
could possibly stand in his way of his dream.. Cecil was out to kill the   
ten year-old boy who had foiled his plans and his dream for solace..   
Cecil was out looking for that cursed Bart Simpson!  
Yes, he WAS lucky!! He had escaped jail and had been given a second   
chance of getting revenge on the spiky haired little scamp, but his   
constant roaming of the darkened and empty streets was now futile. Bart   
and Lisa Simpson had been clearly noted by the authorities as missing   
the day after Cecil had escaped.  
Many believed that he was responsible! But he knew darn well, he   
wasn't. What ever had happened to those kids made Cecil cringe. He felt   
rather dissatisfied that he wasn't going to exact his revenge on those   
two little life destroyers.. That he himself would not be the one   
teaching those cursed kids the ultimate lesson as they writhed in pain   
before they died hideously before him.  
If the kids were later discovered deceased.. He would shed no tears..   
Yet he would remain empty with joy for the rest of his life. It would   
have been his dream to kill them himself.  
He couldn't give up.. They may still be around somewhere.. Maybe..   
Cold and frightened.. Just how he'd like to encounter them! There was   
still a possibility they were still alive.. He had to keep searching..  
Cecil continued his late night walk in the icy cold main street.   
Concealed by a waistcoat and hat, he strode underneath the bright lit   
street lights. His shadow spread menacingly infront of him. He muttered   
to himself and to the voice that spoke to him.  
"Don't worry I will kill them.. I WILL kill those kids.. I WILL kill   
Bart Simpson.. I WILL."  
The voice stabbed at his brain.. You WILL!!  
***   
"Any idea's yet, Peter?"  
Peter Dicinson threw his galactic organiser to the floor and sulked.   
"I don't know where the hell we are!!"  
Tammy hobbled up to the aggravated little Munch and spoke softly and   
with comfort. "Then use your Muncherous intuition.. Look around. Where   
would we find a world full of blue grass, yellow skinned humans with   
overbites and.."  
"Yellow skin and overbites?? That's it!!" Peter jumped up with joy   
and kissed the golden Labrador on his big wet nose. "My canine buddies..   
Bionic Wern and Scetchroy... I do believe we have arrived in The Simpson   
universe."  
Bob Roverts, the red coyote, spoke "You mean that TV show on Channel   
27?"  
"Yes!!" Peter replied delightedly.  
At that point a cat screeched and flew past them from the branches   
above and ran into the back porch of the house.  
"Alright! Who forgot to mention the cat?" Bob tutted with annoyance.  
"Sssh guys.. Someone's approaching!" Bionic Wern came flying by on   
his little rocket pack.  
"Where's Gaspode and Wiggle Puppy?" Bulldog cried out with alert.  
"Uh Oh" Tammy croaked.  
Gaspode knelt down as quiet as possible in the bushes below his   
concealed canine buddies who had taken refuge in the branches above. He   
tried to hold his breath as he noticed it in the icy cold wind.  
Why was it always him.. Why was he the one always to be put in   
danger? The youngest of the clan.. A puppy by nature.. And already he   
had suffered unimaginable horrors during his adventures in Dimension W   
with his canine buddies. And now he was about to be discovered by some   
crazed yellow skinned human being in an unfamiliar universe. Wiggle   
Puppy sat wagging his tail and licked poor Gaspode constantly.  
"Shh" he shushed.  
"Daddy!" the sound of the child's voice grew louder as the individual   
made his way into the back yard. Where Gaspode and Wiggle Puppy were   
concealed.  
"What is it Ralphy?" Chief Wiggum called back to his son from the   
kitchen.  
"Something in the back yard just frightened Mittons!" Ralph turned on   
the back porch light and patted the family dog as he came out rather   
curious also. Ralph knew something was out there in the dark as soon as   
his dog began to growl. "Daddy, I think someone's out there."  
"WHAT!" Clancy Wiggum's menacing voice boomed across the lawn. Thus,   
making poor Gaspode shudder with fear. The sound of the gun being loaded   
was then heard. Gaspode looked up with beseech at his concealed canine   
buddies. The look of fear and wanted help grew across his face.   
Everyone along with Tammy saw the frightened face of their little   
buddy below them, his pleading was heart breaking.. There was nothing   
any of them could do..  
Clancy and the family dog began to walk directly to where Gaspode and   
Wiggle Puppy were concealed. The growling drawing closer. Gaspode   
shuddered with fear.  
Chief Wiggum heard the sound and shone his torch at the bushes and   
pointed. "Alright, Mr Stalker.. Come out with your hands up.. You're   
under arrest. Anything you say blah, blah, blah."  
Nothing happened.  
Chief Wiggum let go of the leash. "Go get 'em boy!" he whispered to   
his trusty canine. He barked ferociously and leapt towards the bushes.   
Gaspode whined in terror, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth awaiting   
the inevitable. The dog leapt at him, claws tearing away, nothing   
happened. He opened his eyes to find he was in mid air. Gunshots could   
be heard whooshing past them. Gaspode looked up to see Wiggle Puppy who   
barked encouragingly at him. His propeller like tail spun as they flew   
through the night air.  
"Thank-you Wiggle Puppy!! Thank-you!!" he licked the dog who had once   
again saved his life. Wiggle Puppy replied with a comforting whine.  
"Look Daddy!! Its Wiggle Puppy!" Ralph pointed at the dogs as they   
flew off far into the horizon.  
Chief Wiggum took off his hat and scratched his head. "Your right   
Ralphy, it is!!" Clancy put his hand on his sons shoulder and led him   
back to the kitchen, then called back to the family dog who continued   
barking at the canines who soared skyward.  
"Good 'ole Wiggle Puppy. Where would we be without him!" Bulldog   
whispered to Peter.  
"I don't know about you guys.. But I'm up for some exploring!! And I   
do believe there are a couple of familiar characters you may be dying to   
meet!" Peter cheered.  
Tammy knew what Peter was referring to. "The Simpsons here we come!"  
"I've always wanted to meet Santa's Little Helper!" Bob replied.  
"I think first off.. We have to see about finding Gaspode and Wiggle   
Puppy!!"  
"Follow that flying dog!" Peter shouted.  
***   
Moe Syzlak couldn't take anymore hassle. He was on the verge of   
reaching for his trusty shotgun and blasting all the barfly's to   
smitherines. He'd almost, earlier, been caught carrying an illegal   
shipment of Kangaroos into Shelbyville and his best customer hadn't   
turned up at all today.. He was running low on supplies and on cash.  
The worst was yet from over.... The worst just came through the door.  
"YOU!!"  
"Me?" Moe jumped with shock at the tall menacing figures who had   
called out to him. Great! Just great.. Some more Motorcycle freaks, with   
their leather jackets and ripped jeans!! His hands shook as he stopped   
cleaning the mugs and began to reach for his Shotgun.  
"What planet are we on!?" the tall one with the dreadlocks commanded.   
Barney could be heard belching.  
"Eh?" Moe frowned at the strange question being put forward. Usually   
bikers would demand a free babysham and keg of beer for their long   
trips.  
The tall one with the dreadlocks, who appeared to be the leader,   
reached into his leather jacket and took out a little black box and   
began to press some keys.  
"Computer, search galactial database for Planet Eh." the leaders   
dreadlocks hung infront of his face. Shadowing his features. All Moe   
could make out was the obscure tattoo he had on his forehead, it was the   
sign of Anarchy.  
The slightly larger counterpart walked up to the leader and took a   
peek at the information the 'computer' gave out.   
A robotic voice emanated from the black box. "(Beep) Planet Eh..   
(Beep) Located in the Condra Cluster. (Beep) Enigma variance co-  
ordinates 2Pi9887H... Universal strand of occupance.. Dimension W..   
(Beep) Existence in various Multi verses... (Beep) Life forms consist of   
microscopic organisms, various wildernesent beings and a civilization   
consolidating of various species of Kunakens."  
The leader replied. "Kunakens? The species of this world do not look   
like Kunakens to me. What possible species has gargantuan ocular senses,   
saffron cuticle and overgrown overbites?"  
"Excuse me.. But do you guys want a beer or what?" the bartender   
interrupted.  
The leader turned his attention to the bartender. "A beer?.. Hmm a   
primitive form of intoxicant. This must be a tavern, a place for   
economical transactions and drug induced entertainment.... A sure sign   
of an intelligent civilization.. What form of species are you?"  
Moe scratched his head. "Um..ee.. Errmm errr..."  
"My patience is wearing thin!" the deadlocked figure took out a   
bizarre looking gun from under his jacket. "How simple do you wish for   
me to state the question!! Is your intelligence incredibly low or are   
you hard of hearing!!?"  
The gun made a beeping sound. Moe stood with his hands in the air.   
"I.. I.. Don't understand the question!!"  
The leader spoke slowly and menacingly. "What.. Planet.. are.. we..   
on.. and.. what.. species.. are.. you?"  
"E.E..Earth.. This is Earth!!" Moe finally blurted out, still with   
much confusion. "I'm a man.. A guy!"  
"Earth?? You're a Hu-Man?"  
"Err, yeah!"  
The leader turned to his counterpart, a frown across his face. "How   
can you be human? Earthbound humans do not bear yellow Caucasian!....   
Computer, search data files for yellow Caucasian human beings.."  
"Not enough data to comply." the computer replied.  
The leader began to look panicky. "Where the hell are we? Some kind   
of parallel universe?"  
Moe, still with his hands up, shrugged. The leader began to put his   
gun away giving Moe the time to reach for his shotgun.  
BLAM.  
"What the???" the leader staggered back. "Vedder! Destroy him!!"  
His huge counterpart roared and lunged at Moe, knocking the Shotgun   
out of his hand before he could reload. Vedder then lifted Moe off the   
ground and held him up high by the scruff off the neck. He then threw   
him over the bar shattering glasses and bottles in the process.  
Vedder approached his boss and helped him up. The leader growled. "A   
primitive form of projectile.. I am undamaged!"  
Moe could be heard moaning as he tried to get to his feet. All the   
customers had scarpered. The leader clicked his fingers and pointed to   
the bartender. "Bring that HUMAN to me, Vedder!"  
Grabbing hold of Moe by the hair, Vedder dragged the bartender across   
the floor and then held him up level with his boss.  
"You dare to mess with me, pitiful human? If you are a human! Know   
this.. We are Quaark and Vedder of the Bounty Hunter Guild... Few have   
survived conflicts against us.."  
The computer gave off a beep. "Ident beings in proximity! Bearing   
outer dimensional signatures."  
"Describe!" Quaark replied.  
"Dimension W minions spread throughout district!"  
"Specific."  
"Specific idents unknown due to lack of input."  
"So, it seems we're not the only ones here!!.. Well.. Do you wish to   
become another trophy of ours.. Pitiful human?"  
Moe tried to shake his head.  
"Good. If you wish to live then.. You must pay for your life by   
assisting us!"  
Oh No.. His horrible long day was now far from over.. It was about to   
get worse.  
"Come Vedder.. Its time to find these familiar intruders and go   
hunting!"  
Quaark and Vedder exited the tavern dragging poor Moe with them.  
***  
It was late, they had been driving mindlessly for hours and still no   
hope. Maggie woke from her delicate sleep and began to cry in her   
mothers trembling arms. Marge turned to her husband. There were bags   
under his eyes.  
"Homer, lets go back. We won't find them at this rate. Maggie's   
hungry and I'm famished!"  
"Come on Marge, we can't give up!! Where's that positive attitude,   
the encouraging remarks?"  
"Homer! We've been driving for hours... Give up already!" she   
couldn't help but say what she was about to say. "Our kids are as good   
as dead anyway!"  
Homer gasped and lost control of the wheel for a brief second. Then   
straightened up. "Marge!!!" Homer turned to the distraught face of his   
wife with anger. "What's the matter with you!!?"  
"I don't know Homie, I think I'm loosing my will to live! I can't   
help it Homie.. The longer I go without them.. the more likely it   
appears that I may never see them again!! And.. and.. I don't think I   
can live with that!"  
Homer clenched his fists on the steering wheel, he felt he was going   
to explode with anger. What kind of monster could do this to his family?   
Steal his family and rid his wife of her will to live!! He wasn't going   
to give up!! NOT NOW!!! "Hold on Honey!! Hang in there, don't give up on   
me yet!"  
Homer slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He shook himself   
awake and alert. "I'm surely not gonna give..."  
BOOM.  
What happened next was a blur. Marge remembered a rolling sensation.   
Like the car had been tipped over by some kind of force. Her legs were   
trapped. She had cuts and bruises. She tried to struggle to get free.   
Fire began to erupt around her. She looked across at her husband.   
*Gasp* the windscreen was shattered. Homer's head had gone through   
it. She began to scream with distraught. But wait, where was Maggie? She   
wasn't in sight. She tried to get loose. A blinding pain shook up her   
spinal cord.  
Screams and explosions could be heard in the distance. She wasn't   
alone.  
She screamed with pain and cried out to her baby. "Maggie!..   
MAGGIIEE!!!.. Somebody!!"  
The fire was coming closer. It was hot. She could feel the pain as it   
began to ignite her. She gave up trying. She realised she'd given up   
trying the moment she left the house. She sat back and awaited the   
inevitable...  
  
***  
Earth...   
Once again they were back on their native soil. The siblings, holding   
hands, glanced up at the trees surrounding them. The stars and moon   
shone through the leaves. They were back at the park from where they had   
been taken.   
They both felt strange for they were now standing on the world they   
had previously never seen from the outside before. Now they'd both had   
the glory of seeing their home world with their own eyes from space.   
Earth was a different place to them now.. so much more enchanting to   
their hearts... Bart and Lisa gazed back at one another and smiled. At   
that exact moment they contemplated what Nutbolt had told them: You two   
have done more than any usual ten or eight year old kids have   
achieved.... Only a week ago Bartman had wondered about life beyond the   
stars.. Wow.. little did he know what would lay ahead of him on that   
night.  
The siblings embraced, Bart took Lisa off her feet and twirled her   
around. Both laughed with glee. What they had experienced over the last   
two days had been one of the most scariested and confusing moments of   
their lives.. But coming home, and just seeing Earth from space a while   
ago, changed all that!   
This was no doubt the greatest moment of their lives and felt this   
needed expressing.  
"An awesome feeling, is it not?" interrupted Colonel Major, who   
walked beside them while they hugged. "Knowing for the first time that   
you have been where you never thought possible... I felt just like you   
did when we arrived on our new home world for the first time."  
Bart and Lisa's bodies (and lips) separated, yet they remained   
holding hands, and exhaled the surrounding air. Feel that air... *cough*   
that wonderful polluted air.   
Bart coughed. "Yep.. that's Springfield's air alright!"  
"Ruf!" barked Santa's Little Helper as he emerged from the door way   
to the invisible MinonkTo Stealth Ship, from which everyone had arrived   
in. He made his way to the kids and sat beside them wagging his tail.  
"Now that you're all back, I can trust you will complete the task   
assigned to you?" spoke the Colonel major with a serious tone.  
Lisa spoke. "Don't worry Colonel Major.. we'll find that vortex at   
the Nuclear Power Plant!"  
"Its the least we can do in favour for all you've done!" Bart added.  
"I'm glad... Now," Colonel Major brought out a strange looking   
gadget. "Don't forget to inform us on your findings." A beam shoots out   
and scans the Simpson kids. They step back uneasy. "Do not be alarmed I   
am scanning your universal signature, so Scouter Buggy can identify   
you.. If ever you need to report on your findings clearly click your   
fingers twice and inform him on what you've found.. We'll then report   
back to you!"  
"Okay" the kids both said simultaneously.   
"Now, go home ... Your parents must be worried sick... As soon as   
your back with society you may begin your task."  
Bart and Lisa nodded with a smile. Santa's Little Helper barked   
enthusiastically.  
Colonel Major nodded at the dog, attempted another smile at the kids   
and began to make his way back to the ship. "Good journey, Simpsons...   
and be careful..."  
As he disappeared into the cloaked ship, the children were gone in a   
flash, running home holding hands, with apprehension and eagerness to   
get home and to fall into their parents waiting arms.   
.....  
Little did they know what awaited them... and the whole of   
Springfield.   
  
***  
  
Buildings collapsed, cars exploded, screams erupted... It was all   
happening.  
"Hello Springfield," Kent Brockman greeted the many watchers. "Chaos   
has gripped Springfield as society waves goodbye and is replaced by mass   
anarchy. Unbelievable as it sounds but hoards of killer robots at this   
very moment are causing mass destruction to our very neighbourhood."  
Kent Brockman dodges a laser beam that appears out of nowhere and   
then continues his report.  
"I'm just outside the Nuclear Power Plant with Professor John Frink..   
Professor, would it appear to be the returning presence of the vortex   
that has caused these killer robots to appear and cause mass   
destruction?"  
"Ble-ech.. It appears that way Kent.. this vortex is obviously a door   
way to another place where these killer robots originate and have now   
begun to cause havoc in our city.. What with the shooting and the   
stomping and the killing and the 'hurt meee'.."  
BOOM.!!  
A laser beam appears out of nowhere and obliterates the cameraman,   
ending the transmission.  
"HEY!!" Kent turned to the gigantic robot towering over them. "What   
do you think you're doing YOU IDIOT!!" Kent didn't appear to realize the   
danger he was in as Prof. Frink ran off.  
The droid happen to be very thin and tall with a metal plated moon   
shaped head.. no eyes or mouth, just a moon shaped head. It reached out   
with its hook like hand and lifted Kent off the floor.  
"NO.. NOOO.. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Excellent!" Mr. Burns muttered as he twiddled his fingers while   
observing the mass destruction which laid out before him from his   
balcony. "Perhaps thanks to this 'Master' fellow from Dimension W, those   
idiotic Springfieldanites are now finally as good as dead!"  
"Actually Sir," Smithers interrupted. "With all our employees and   
consumers dead all our profits will be laid to waste!"  
"(Gasp) You're right!! We're being screwed!! And to think I made a   
deal with that 'master' fellow to help take over this pitiful town!"  
"With the rate they're going I don't think there will be any   
survivors left to use as our slaves as promised, sir."  
Mr. Burns turned and walked to his giant seat at his desk. "My dear,   
poor Waylon... You forget, I can be as ruthless, wicked and conniving as   
any warlord... This 'Master' may believe he is taking advantage of C   
Montgomery Burns.. But I intend to take it all..."  
"How sir?"  
"Our nuclear power and corporate loop holes will spread further than   
ever before... I intend to take Dimension W into my very greedy and bony   
clutches.. and the key is in that vortex! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"  
Smithers laughed alongside his boss with pride. "You are as cunning   
and devious as you are beautiful sir!"  
"Err... Yes." he replied. "Come Smithers!"  
"Now???"  
"Yes!! Follow me..."  
"Oh."  
"It is time to meet with this evil warlord from another dimension!"  
Mr. Burns and Smithers stepped through the secret doorway in the side   
wall and made their way into the secret labs below.  
  
***   
  
A car came rolling past them at great speed, while on fire. It   
impacted with a street light and exploded. Bart and Lisa cowered at the   
force of the explosion. Screams could be heard throughout Springfield,   
accompanied with roars, stomping, explosions and sounds of laser beams.  
"What the hell happened!" cried Bart as he tried to stop a panicky   
retreating pedestrian who screamed past them. Bart then shrugged at his   
sister. "Now what do we do?!!"  
"We've gotta get home and see if mom and dad are all right!!!" Lisa   
shouted over the noise of explosions.  
They held one other by the hand and made a run for their home as a   
huge robot came stomping past them. Santa's Little Helper in pursuit.  
Bart spoke breathlessly as he ran beside Lisa. "Do we contact Colonel   
Major? I don't think he contemplated this would happen!!"  
Before Lisa could reply, the kids were thrown into the air by   
something erupting beneath them. Landing nastily on the sidewalk they   
cowered as a robot emerged from the hole in the ground, fire surrounded   
the crater as the drill on its head submerged into its head. It was a   
large robot on tractors. Its orb like head shone. It had noticed the   
children. A electrical type whip shot out of its back and lashed at   
Bart, missing him by just an inch.  
Bart screamed, rolled backwards onto his feet, helped his sister up   
and kept hold of her. They both trembled at the monstrosity as it began   
to loom over the kids ready for another attack.  
The whip lashed out into the air, ready to strike and put away the   
Simpson children once and for all, when Santa's Little helper came out   
of no-where growling and dived at the menacing robot, he bit and clawed   
at the orb like head. The robot staggered around blind and eventually   
flung the dog off its head and sent him flying into a brick wall, the   
dog yelped and slumped to the floor.. lifeless..  
This gave the opportunity for Lisa to grab hold of Bart's arm and run   
off in the opposite direction. Bart objected. "But he killed Santa's   
Little Helper!!" and without thinking wished to confront the robot in   
anger.  
"No Bart you'll be killed!! Come on!! COME ON!!" Lisa yanked at Bart   
with all her strength pulling him back. Finally he gave in, and swore at   
the robot before running for it.  
The robot was, however, still in pursuit, and began to chase after   
the children. They began to scream and run as fast as their legs could   
carry them. Bart had a head start and then turned to see his sister fall   
to the floor.  
"Lisa!! Look out!!" he turned to run back to her. But the robot had   
already caught up with her. She screamed. Bart did too. "Nooo!!!"  
However, the robot took no notice of Lisa. It turned its orb to a   
bigger crowd of pedestrians and moved on to them. They screamed and ran   
for their lives.  
Bart ran up to his sister, helped her up and gave her a big   
exasperating hug. "I thought you were mince meat!" Bart knew this had   
been a traumatic ordeal, but he was still at a loss as to why his sister   
still had a look of horror on her face. He thought she would be relieved   
and be hugging him back with delight. "Lis'? What's wrong?"  
Lisa pointed with a quivering hand behind him. Bart could hear heavy   
breathing brushing down his spine. He slowly turned to face the   
mysterious figure. He couldn't accept what he was seeing.. Bart shook   
his head objectively, muttering "No." continuously. He must be having a   
nightmare!  
"Well, well. Hello Bart Simpson. We meet again!" Cecil muttered with   
intimidation. He loomed over the trembling kids to show that there was   
no escape. Still the kids attempted to do so. Lisa was beyond reach..   
But Bart...  
"No! Let go of me!!" Bart screamed and squirmed as Cecil grabbed him   
by the shoulder. Lisa gasped and grabbed hold of her brothers reaching   
hand and screamed at Cecil.   
"Let go of him!! Let go of my brother!!" Lisa shouted with   
desperation.  
Cecil just simply laughed to himself. He loved to see his victims   
beg.   
He then began to tighten his grip on the trembling child's shoulder,   
the boy gasped and his whole body suddenly went rigid. His knees started   
shaking like mad.  
Lisa remained clutching with all her life onto her brother's hand,   
she felt terrible, holding the hand of the one who appeared to be in   
tremendous physical pain. Tears ran down her face. "No." is all she   
could mutter softly.  
Cecil smiled, as though sadistically enjoying Bart's trembling and   
Lisa's distraught. This was going well.. Too well...  
Cecil then gripped tighter on his pressure point. Bart gasped again.   
It made his stomach churn. He looked helplessly with beseech into his   
sisters tearful eyes. His eyes sparkled with tears also. He didn't want   
to let go of her hand and he knew she didn't want to either, but he   
couldn't help it.. He was getting weaker and weaker.  
As hard as she gripped, Bart's hand began to feel limp in her grasp,   
her heart skipped with shock and realisation. She was losing the battle.   
Bart was fading away.  
Between the crying whimpers Lisa sobbed the only word with meaning   
"No." the word trembled as tears escaped her shining blue orbs.  
"Its too late Lisa." Cecil laughed.  
Lisa suddenly looked back into Bart's quivering eyes with faith.   
Hoping he would utter something with encouraging reassurance that he   
would not give up. Suddenly all Lisa could think of saying to the   
tortured soul before her was, "I love you!"  
However, as much as he wanted to say the same, he remained mute. Now,   
the gaze between the two was broken as Bart's eyes were beginning to   
flicker. Bart choked, his face twisted in pain and his knees buckled.   
Bart was trying not to let his knees give way. His eyes rolled up   
into his head. Lisa bit her lip as the torturing inevitable happened....  
Bart let go... and fell back into Cecil's arms twitching like mad.   
Lisa had no choice but to charge at the interloper. With ease, Cecil   
flung Lisa into a pile of trash cans, knocking her out.   
As quick as a flash, Cecil began to remove a hidden machete from   
underneath his jacket. He forcibly flung Bart off the ground and rammed   
him into a brick wall, his hand held him firmly by the scruff of his   
collar. Bart moaned and his eyes fluttered open.  
With much difficulty and as quiet as the wind, Bart spoke what he   
believed was his last word. "No."  
"You don't want this Bart?" Cecil replied. "Well, just try and stop   
me."   
Obviously, he couldn't, he was paralysed and Cecil knew this.  
Cecil brought the tip of the blade level with Bart's heart and   
slightly taunted him with a prick on the skin. "I've waited years for   
this moment, alas, I shall be THE Terwilliger to kill Bart Simpson..   
Goodbye.. Bart!"  
Lisa shook her head to get her bearings. She hadn't forgotten what   
had happened and immediately got to her feet. She saw Cecil and Bart and   
screamed. "Nooo!"   
But she knew it was too late. She had woken just in time to see Cecil   
ram the blade towards her brother's heart. A piercing scream echoed the   
darkened streets.  
  
***  
  
A few moments before... The Comic Book Guy, as he was known to many   
Springfieldanites, was making his way up the basement stairs to the shop   
floor of "The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop". As he stepped up   
to the cash register, the distant screams and explosions could be heard   
far off outside the store. He ran out to see what all the commotion was   
about. Although rather shocked, he had dreamed of this moment.  
"Egad -- killer robots cutting a swath of destruction! This is a job   
for Judge Dread, Sheerah, or possibly ... Fat Dog!".  
Literally, from the skies above, a car came crashing down next to The   
Comic Book Guy, who jumped out of the way. On top stood a robot munch   
(of course, the CBG didn't know what he was) with a Samaria helmet and   
bearing miniature katana blades in each hand. The Robot munch spoke as   
he jumped off the burning roof of the car. "Perhaps you'd rather prefer   
Mega Munch?" Mega Munch replied.  
"Oh, please!!" the comic book guy shrugged him off with his usual   
witty sarcasm.  
"Would you mind stepping aside while I destroy you're store, pitiful   
human?" Mega Munch retorted.  
"No you may NOT!!" Comic Book Guy objected.  
"I don't think you understood. I wasn't asking.. I was ORDERING you   
to step aside!!" Mega Munch pointed the tip of his blade at the Comic   
Book Guy.  
"Oh please, spare me the threat.. We both know a small knife like   
that could never.." before he could finish, a rocket shot out of the tip   
of the blade and whooshed past him, colliding with the store.   
It exploded, sending the Comic Book Guy flying. Mega Munch was   
absorbed in the explosion but remained standing, laughing to himself,   
undamaged.  
As Comic Book Guy struggled to his feet, to brush himself off, a huge   
spike came crashing down next to him, causing a dent in the sidewalk. He   
looked up to find the spike happened to belong to one of the many legs   
supporting what only he could describe as a dreadnaught.  
Many components of this robotic monstrosity opened up revealing a   
massive array of weapons, all pointing at him. Lights on the top of its   
body began to flash as a booming voice emanated from its bulkiness, like   
a ginormous megaphone. "PITIFUL HUMAN!!"  
It turned its attention away from him and walked over to the robot   
munch. "MEGA MUNCH!! CEASE THIS RIDICULOUS CHARADE.. WE ARE NOT HERE TO   
HAVE FUN.. BUT TO ENSLAVE AND DESTROY THESE PITIFUL CITIZENS!!"  
Mega Munch bowed down to the monstrosity of a robot. "Yes, master!!"  
As Comic Book Guy got up to run, a metallic claw shot out of an   
incredibly small compartment in the dreadnaught and took hold of him,   
yanking him level with the centre of the monstrosity.   
Suddenly another compartment slid open to reveal a small capsule   
containing an egg shell with diodes attached to it. The voice boomed   
again. "TREMBLE BEFORE ME FOR I AM WARLORD EGG!!" Comic Book Guy   
trembled at the powerful voice and tried to break free of the great   
claw.   
At that exact moment, the piercing childlike scream echoed the   
darkened streets. If the warlord hadn't have been an egg he would have   
smiled at that moment. He recognised the voice. It was that of the   
Simpson child.. Bartman was out of the way... He then let go of Comic   
Book Guy and roared with shear content and realisation. "AT LAST!!   
SPRINGFIELD IS NOW MINE!!!!"  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
